Arabian Candy
by SilverChaos-Cosplay
Summary: Their love is forbidden, so they can never be together, but on Halloween, when its time for people to live in the dark, and be monsters, they will take advantage of it, to its full effect.
1. Chapter 1

_Arabian Candy_ ~Chapter 1~

 **Everyone is going to be wearing the oufits from the first Free! ending**

* * *

"HARU-CHAN! Are you ready?" Nagisa yells from down stairs. Haru wraps the blue and yellow cloth around his neck and lower face. It was Rei's turn to pick which costumes we would wear for Halloween but we all knew it was Nagisa that chose for us to go all Aladdin on this shit.

Haru looks at himself in the mirror. The baggy brown pants with a solid 'gold' belt, A knife secured to his hip from a string wrapped around his shoulder, with the loose white shirt that showed all of his finely toned swimming muscles, several golden accessories scattered across his body, completed with a blue and yellow scarf that wraps around his head. He looked good.

Haru makes his way out of his room and down the stairs when Nagisa yells again. "HARUUUU-CHAN!"

"I'm here." Haru says walking towards Nagisa. Next to Nagisa was Makoto. Both of them were in their own Arabian themed costumes and were set on getting candy.

"Rin will be meeting us near the Sakura Tree." Makoto says getting Haru's attention from his shiny belt. Haru says nothing but his eyes scream that he is excited to see Rin.

Makoto smiles at the emotionless boy.


	2. Chapter 2

**-2-**

"Hurry! Hurry!" Nagisa sings as he pulls Makoto and Haru down the road. Children run everywhere, going from place to place, from house to house, collecting candy from anyone they can find.

"S-slow down." Makoto whines glancing to Haru for agreement in the thought they were going to fast. But Haru couldn't be bothered.

"Where's Rin?" Haru asks glancing around the groups of people. A certain incident happened a week ago in the locker room that has built a lot of sexual tension between Rin and Haru, and with tonight being the first time they've seen each other in a while, Haru's antsy.

"Ah! There he is!" Nagisa lets go of Makoto and Haru to point at the red head. Rin stands under the Sakura tree, a red cloth wrapped around the top of his head. "Rin-Chan!"

Rin turns around with a smile. Several necklaces dangle around his neck as his open shirt thing shows his seasoned swimming muscles.

"Hi Haru." Rin says making eye contact with the dolphin boy.

Flutters appear in Haru's stomach.

Stupid red head.


	3. Chapter 3

-3-

"Shhhhh." Rin motions with his finger as he pulls Haru by the hand. Haru glances back at Makoto and Nagisa, who are arguing with a mother about their clothes being 'inappropriate' for childrens eyes.

"Rin where are we going?" Haru asks stumbling after Rin. Rin doesn't say anything all he does is hold Haru's wrist tighter. They go through the crowds dodging bubble gum and tootsie rolls until they get far enough into the quiet neighborhood for Rin and Haru to get to business.

"I've missed you" Rin says quickly pulling Haru to his chest. Haru looks up to speak but Rin attacks Haru's lips with his own, cutting off his sentence. There is nothing soft about the kiss, not that Haru was complaining. Rin and Haru's tongues move violently as Rin starts removing Haru's clothing. He starts at the top first ripping the scarf away from Haru's neck giving Rin a clear shot to Haru's soft sensitive neck.

"S-stop." Haru gasps as Rin places seducing kisses on Haru's neck. Rin has fully removes the clothing on the upper part on his body allowing Haru's hands to roam over finely tones swim muscles that have swam in the most lively waters. "ngh" Haru moans closing his eyes, allowingRin to mark him as his own.

Rin smiles as haru's stiff penis rubs against his thigh. "What this?" Rin asks grabbing Haru's balls in a handful. "Don't do that!" Haru moans as he leans onto rin. His was losing the strength to stand at this point. Rin rubs Haru's penis through the thin brown pants with his fingers, watching the man he loved quiver before him.

"H-hey" Haru manages, pushing himself away from Rin slightly. "Lets go somewhere better for this." Both Rin and Haru smile. They pick up their candy baskets and head towards a place they only know of.


	4. Chapter 4

-4-

Haru and Rin walk hand in hand as they hurry towards the Samezuka student dorms. The giggling and laughter of kids echo from far off.

 _Doki doki_

Haru's heart thumps inside his chest. _I think I love this man_.

We quickly reach Rin's room and enter swiftly, our clothes already mostly off from our interaction earlier.

Rin turns away from properly locking the door and is met with Haru's lips. "Haru wait-" Rin tries to stop him but Haru wont have that. He pulls Rin back to him, feeling the redhead resist, but then gently melt into the rythm and wrap his body around Haru.

"Dont you ever tell me to wait." Haru gasps as he runs his hands down Rin's abs. He then forcefully pushes Rin down onto his bed. "You were in Australia for so long." Haru straddles rin, causing his not quiet boner to pull the pants tight. "Dont you dare tell me to wait." Haru sits up strait, grinding on Rin with their dicks creating friction through the pants. Rin grasps the sheets as haru tickles rins nipples. _Cute_

Rin, seeing the slight glitter of achievement in Haru's eyes, pulls haru down to him, giving the opportunity for Rin to roll over on top. He tightly grabs Haru's wrists, pinning them tightly over above his head with one hand. "I wont then." Rin smirks as he quickly shoves his tongue into haru's mouth. At this point it wasnt even a kiss, just a wet, slippery attack of sensations that spread through the body.

Rin has firmly placed himself between Haru's legs when he breaks the wet 'kiss' only to continue licking down haru's neck, chest, and nipple. "Ngh-...ahhh-" Haru gasps as rin circle his nipple with his tongue several times, his hand quickly moving south.

Haru quivers under Rin's touch. At this point Rin has let go of Haru, knowing he has the permission to do anything. Quickly he pulls the rest of both of his and Haru's clothes, off of their bodies. Haru sits on Rin's bed with his back against the wall, his legs scrunched together, trying to hide the wonderful fruit that lives in between.

"...Haru." Rin says quietly as he climbs onto his bed. "Dont do that." Haru quivers as Rin puts a hand on Haru's leg. It felt like fire when the touched, both skins, both so soft from different water. Rin lightly tries to pry open Haru's legs so he could see the beautiful proof of Haru's love for him. " anah- St..op" Haru tries to talk, continuing to resist Rin's gentle approach.

"Hey." Rin says gentle cupping Haru's cheek with a hand. He quickly connects their lips. Haru instantly melts, lowering all guard he had just seconds before. Rin quickly opens Haru's legs, breaking the kiss. Haru goes to complain but before he can even open his mouth, Rin is sucking his dick.

"Mhh-" Rin moans as his lips suckle the tip of Haru's penis, then kissing down the sides, only to come back up and fully engulf the entire rod. Haru's penis grows every time Rin bobs his head up and down. "Stop...ah..ng...ah!" Haru moans in ecstasy as Rin speeds up. He uses one of his hands to massage the lower part of Haru's dick, leading Haru to the climax. A hot lightly thick, white cream is shot into Rin mouth as Haru clenches his body.

"Nghn-...ah.." Haru pants as Rin finishes swallowing the rest of Haru's load.

Haru closes his eyes to enjoy the tingly sensation when he feels a hand stroke the inside of his thigh. His eyes shoot open to a cocky grinning Rin.

"So." He stands tall and proud as a hot, huge, hard, penis stands in front of him fully ready for action. "Is it my turn?"

Haru gasps. "Y-you want me to put that inside of me?!" Haru motions to rins penis.

He glances down and smirks. "Yes. Yes I do."


End file.
